Communication applications allow participants to communicate with each other rapidly through electronic messaging. A participant usually has several email accounts including a work email account, and a personal email account, among others. The communication application manages the email accounts by organizing and grouping emails associated with an account to folders, such as an inbox folder, a group folder, among others. Modern communication applications lack trans-account aggregation features when a participant requests group information associated with multiple email accounts.